Sehkmet's Cabin
Sehkmet's Cabin Goddess Info Sekhmet is the goddess of the desert, famine, warfare, hunger, plague, and vengence. Description Sehkment's cabin is dark red, like blood. The door has a Uraeus and a sundisk on it. The inside has amber walls and bunk beds pushed againest each side of the room, with bean bags in the middle. Messages Residents Counsellors #Elle Sharpe Lieutenants #Annika Hale Members #Aziza Urbi #Holly Snow #Holly McGinger Campers not year round Inactive # Former Members # Adoption Gallery Elle 2.jpg|Elle Sharpe, Head Counselor Want sooo bad.jpg|Annika Hale, Lt. Counselor Autumn-autumn-leaves-cute-fall-fall-leaves-Favim.com-262630.jpg|Aziza Urbi Holly McGinger.jpg|Holly McGinger 100px-Bell6.jpg|Holly Snow Powers Offensive #Children of Sehkmet can create super sharp claws for throwing, slashing and climbing walls. #Children of Sehkmet ability to create gusts of hot wind which will slow the movements of all effected by them as well as slowly burning anyone hit by the wind. #Children of Sehkmet have the ability to call upon a focused heat storm which burns a small area drying out all plant life inside it; anyone standing inside the effects of the storm may be scaled by the heat, the longer they stand in the effected area, the worse the scald. The area can not be any more than two to three times the size of the user. Defensive #Children of Sehkmet induce an instinctive and uncontrollable rage in others, which causes the opponent to be distracted, and leaves them vulnerable. #Children of Sehkmet can create sand and dust storm that can blind an opponent for a temporarily period of time. Passive #Children of Sehkmet have innately proficient in combat, and have hold a higher state of physical prowess #Children of Sehkmet are known to are innately proficient archers. Supplementary #Children of Sehkmet can tap into a primal rage which allows them to increase there strength, agility and endurance, but separate friend from foe and attacks everyone, and state of mind where the users only thoughts are simply: fight, flight, or mate. #Children of Sehkmet are known to take on lion features like claws, tails, teeth and ecc. for a short time. #Children of Sekmet cause anyone of the opposite gender to be, at least slightly, attracted to them; they also attract people of the same gender that consider themselves gay or lesbian, but this only occurs when the child of Sehkmet is rather happy or calm. Counselor and Leitenant Only #It is rare ability that a child of Sehkmet ability to detect illness in other individuals, and as well as being cure, or heal most form of wounds or illness, with the exception of fatal wounds or illness. Trait #Children of Sehkmet are excellent swimmers. #Children of Sehkmet are known to be extremely aggressive #Children of Sehkmet can be able to see in the dark, and stalk an opponent without being caught. #Children of Sehkmet is excellent with kids Treaties with other cabins I Aziza Urbi have made a treatie with Wepwawet's Cabin Mutual aid in Quests and chores Category:Locations Category:Children of Sehkmet Category:Cabins Category:In Camp